


Right, Right, Left

by harryismymuse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boxing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Secret Crush, Shower Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryismymuse/pseuds/harryismymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves to box, and Niall loves to watch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right, Right, Left

After months of paying on a gym membership that he never used, Niall finally resolved to start going to get some exercise at least twice a week. Maybe bulk up a bit while he was at it. He was always teased about his skinny frame and inability to put on any weight. It would be nice to change that, if he could. 

He was a bit nervous about walking into the gym for the first time in nearly three months. He was so much smaller than the rest of the guys there, and he felt out of place in his brand new pair of joggers and Under Armor t-shirt. Like he was trying too hard or something. And he probably was, considering that everyone else looked like they'd just rolled out of bed.

Niall went into the men's locker room to deposit his things, and maybe hide out for a bit until he could relax a little. He ended up scrolling through his music playlists on his phone, looking for just the right one to pump him up. He also took some time, admittedly, to hop over to Twitter for a bit to scroll aimlessly down his timeline, killing five minutes or so. 

He was the only one in the small locker room at first, so when someone else walked in, he looked up curiously. 

“Evening,” Greeted a lanky young man with long, twisting locks of brown hair. Before Niall could reply, the charming-faced stranger smiled and walked past in a blur of dimples and intoxicating cologne, leaving Niall to turn to stare. 

Who in the world was that? he wondered.

But Niall made himself tear his eyes away and leave the locker room before things got weird. His heart was racing and he felt a bit dizzy, but he managed to make it over to a weight bench and begin his workout without any more distractions.

Or at least he did for a minute or two until Mr. Mysterious showed up again. This time, instead of his original jeans and t-shirt attire, he was dressed in black gym shorts and a loose white tank that showed off the tattoos trailing down his arm. Also, he'd tied his hair into a messy bun at the back of his head, showing off a jawline that could kill. Niall pretended to be adjusting the weights on his bar, but really he was just watching like a creeper from a dozen or so feet away. 

"Hey Harry!” A middle-aged man with a terrible sun burn and biceps larger than Niall's head waved to Mr. Mysterious and smiled. 

Mysterious—or Harry—was already plugging headphones in his ears and bouncing from side to side in some sort of warm-up dance. He offered the older man a smile and a thumbs up in reply. The whole of it was oddly adorable, and Niall felt himself trying to hold back a grin.

"Excuse me? Sir, are you still using this?" A slightly heavyset man with a towel around his neck motioned to the weight bench that Niall had been neglecting. 

"Oh, um...yes. Sorry." Niall stuttered out, feeling embarrassed and a little bit like a dick. He tried to go back to adding the weights on the bar and focusing on what he was doing, but it didn't last long. The walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling mirrors, and when Niall looked up he could still see Harry in all of his glory; shaking out his arms and stretching his long, lean body this way and that. Fuck, he was gorgeous.

After the stretching was done, Harry pulled on a pair of black boxing gloves that Niall hadn't noticed before and walked over to a bright red punching bag set up in the corner of the room. The muscles in his arms flexed beautifully as he grabbed it and adjusted it to where he wanted it. 

Then he punched it, hard. Again and again and again. Right, right, left. Right, right, left. Harry's body was a vision of power and control; every throw of his fist was straight and calculated, every twist of his torso kept to the rhythm of his body as he moved. And the concentration on his face was unmatched; the furrowed brows and lips pressed into a hard, determined line. Right, right, left. Right, right, left.

After a while, sweat began to shimmer on Harry's arms and the broad expanse of his shoulders. He took a break for a moment then; dabbed at his face with a towel and pressed a water bottle to his plump pink lips. Niall watched it all while pretending to do some curls in the mirror.

Harry boxed again for another twenty minutes; when he finished, he was completely drenched in sweat. Niall marveled in the way his damp t-shirt stuck to his skin and the way the wet curls of his hair escaped his bun. Harry called out a goodbye to the older man who'd greeted him earlier and disappeared into the dressing room. He didn't appear again until he was freshly showered, fully dressed, and on his way out the door. 

***

Niall became a bit of an addict after that day. He started coming in four times a week instead of two like he’d planned, and he always picked the weight bench nearest the boxing station so he could watch Harry at least somewhat discreetly in the mirrors on the wall. 

It was a weird thing to do. He knew it was weird. But it wasn't like they hadn't interacted at all. 

There was the time when Harry walked past Niall on his way back into the locker room, and Niall sat up and offered a nervous little nod in his direction. Harry had smiled at him on is way, looking like some kind of Greek god as he let his hair back down and mussed the sweat-damp locks with his fingers. Another day, Niall and Harry had arrived at the same time, and Harry opened the door for him, murmuring pleasantries and patting Niall on the shoulder with his giant hands as he walked through--Niall still wasn't quite over that one.

But then there was that day—THE day. 

The weather was awful—torrential almost—and the gym was completely empty except for one bored-looking employee and Niall who’d been dumb enough to stay around even after pretty much everyone else had vacated. He knew it was stupid, but he’d been really busy with work and hadn’t seen Harry at all that week. He actually missed the guy. How messed up was that?

Niall was just getting ready to gather up his things and head out when the door to the gym swung open and a very drenching wet Harry walked in. He was frowning deeply and gripping his gym bag pretty tightly, but it might have just been because of the general nastiness outside.

“Hey Styles, good to see you.” The guy at the front desk greeted him. Harry, unlike his usual grinning self, only nodded his head a little and headed to the locker room. 

Niall was freaking out. Just a bit. He finally had Harry all to himself—in a way at least. With the two of them being the only ones there, they would have to make some sort of conversation, right? And who knew where that would lead?

When Harry came out of the locker room again, dried off and dressed in his usual shorts and white tank, he still looked majorly on edge. His hair was swept back and held in place, exposing his sharp jawline, which was clenching and un-clenching with irritation as he walked. Clearly he was stressed about something, and Niall realized with a sinking feeling that he probably wasn’t going to be super talkative that day. 

“Hey—Niall,” Harry called out before Niall could make a move to leave. Harry was walking directly toward him, his eyes slightly warmer as he spoke. “I’m sorry to bother you with this, but I’m having a really rough day, and I was wondering if you could help me out for a bit? If you’re not busy, of course.”

Niall was more than a little surprised when, despite the thundering of his heartbeat, his voice came out calmly, even confidently, in response. “Sure, Harry, it’s not a problem. What did you need help with?”

Niall spotted Harry while he did a half dozen or so reps on the weight bench, and also kept count and offered a bit of encouragement as Harry pushed his way through some more reps on the machines. It was all very arousing, if he was honest. They didn’t talk much, but with every breathy grunt or throaty growl of exertion Harry let out, Niall felt a twisting in his belly that he tried his best to subdue. 

“Thank you,” Harry said, patting Niall on the shoulder after one particularly strenuous set. “It’s always better to work out with a friend.”

Niall couldn’t help but grin; Harry thought of him as a friend. It wasn’t much, but it was a start, and Niall felt himself relax a little more. “Yeah, it’s nice to know I’m not the only one crazy enough to stay out in this weather.” He joked.

“Oh, what’s a little rain?” Harry replied, sarcasm and a little playfulness dripping from his voice. He’d walked over to the boxing station and had already begun pulling on his gloves. “You ever box, Niall?” Harry asked, already dancing from foot to foot and rolling his shoulders back in preparation.

“I don’t believe so, no.” Niall admitted.

“Really?” Harry looked genuinely surprised. 

“Yep.”

“Well…” Harry looked down and tugged his gloves back off again. “I’ve never really instructed anyone before, but if you want i can show you a few things.” Harry said.

“Um… Sure, okay!” Niall was more than a little elated at the idea of spending more time with Harry, regardless of what they were doing. 

So Niall took Harry’s gloves and pulled them over his hands. Harry’s, meanwhile, found Niall’s arms and gently adjusted his stance in front of the red punching bag. Harry’s breath was warm against Niall’s temple, and his voice was low and sexy as he explained step by step how to throw the first punch. 

“You want to have this leg back,” Harry murmured, and Niall almost gasped aloud when Harry reached down and lightly slapped the back of his thigh. Form was everything, Harry said. Be able to have control over your own body.

“You know a lot about this, huh?” Niall tried to make his voice light as he followed Harry’s instructions, but internally he felt like he was on fire.

“Shut up and listen, Niall.” Harry’s voice was stern, but there was a smirk on his lips that drove Niall crazy with the urge to kiss him. 

“You seem to be in a better mood now.” Niall commented, ignoring Harry’s request for silence.

“Am I?”

“Yeah, you don’t seem stressed anymore.” Niall explained. 

Harry didn’t respond for a little while, only smiled and guided Niall’s body into a slow-motion right-hand jab. Then finally, “Working out lets me get out a bit of aggression. I’m a nice guy but sometimes people take advantage of that.”

Niall tried not to get hung up thinking about Harry and pent-up aggression. That was guaranteed to drag his mind into the gutter.

“Sex also helps,” Harry muttered. And Niall physically shuttered, something that couldn’t go unnoticed even if Harry hadn’t been touching him.

 

***

 

“That was the hardest I’ve ever worked out in my life!” Niall gasped, hand clutching at his chest as he followed Harry into the locker room a half hour later. “Feels like my arms might fall off. How the hell do you do an hour of that every day?”

Harry seemed to find Niall’s complaints extremely amusing. There was a cute, close-mouthed smile on his face, and his dimples were buried deep within his cheeks. “You’ll get there. You have to build up endurance is all.”

Niall stopped in front of a row of lockers and leaned his back against them. He pretended not to watch as Harry lifted his shirt above his head, but when he casually dropped his bottoms to the ground, too, Niall could hardly resist a peek. Harry was in fantastic shape, and he pretty well-hung, too. Niall felt his own dick twitch at the sight.

“I saw that,” Harry muttered, glancing up at Niall with his eyebrows raised as he tucked his dirty clothes into his gym bag and grabbed a towel. 

Niall was mortified, but his brain was still fuzzy with a post-workout buzz, and he heard himself ask, “The peek or the twitch?”

Harry was staring at him in that way again, all intense gaze, no breaks. “The peek. But now I’m curious.” He took a step towards him and casually palmed Niall’s crotch, gripping his semi-hard dick through his pants for a few seconds before letting him go. Niall let out an involuntary moan at his touch, something that seemed to fascinate Harry and alight a devious twinkle in his eyes.

 

***

 

Randomly, as Harry pinned him against the tiled shower wall and growled love bites into his neck, Niall wondered if the front desk guy knew what they were getting up to.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Harry muttered against Niall’s skin, urgently sucking along his jawline and across his shoulders. Harry’s erection was pressed between them, sandwiched against Niall’s belly, and Harry was grinding against him while they kissed, fucking up along smooth, wet skin. It was dirty and wild and ridiculously sexy. 

Niall reached up around Harry’s back and let his fingernails dig into the flesh there. Niall was harder than he’d ever been, and when Harry gripped both of their dicks in his hand and started stroking them off side by side, it didn’t take very long for Niall to come all over both their bellies.

Harry wasn’t too far behind either, and soon they were both just holding on to one another, kissing softly, pressing against each other’s mouths and letting the water wash away the cum from their torsos.

“So…” Harry murmured into Niall’s hair. “Same time tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I love comments so feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
